digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Digi9346
IceAgumon Is IceAgumon a fan digimon? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 05:15, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :No It appeared in Digimon World. StinkomanFan 18:14, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Ophanimon Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, where Gatomon's digivolution is Ophanimon rather than Magnadramon. Should that be considered canon enough for an entry under partner? Lanate (talk) 14:24, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Rarity Rarity is only ever C, U, R, H, G, or S. If I can get my scanner working, I'll upload the page of my card pamphlet that lists rarities. Also, in case you're interested - Jim Breen's WWWJDIC is a great resource for amateur translators like me. If you can read basic kana, you can search for words by typing them in in romaji, and there's even a multiradical-kanji search engine so that you can identify kanji based on their pieces. It's much more accurate than babelfish, and it's auto-translator gives you a list of the translations, and allows you to correctly place them yourself. It's what I grew up on when I started taking Japanese - in fact, translating Digimon cards is how I learned the alphabet for foreign words! I don't know if that's helpful or not, but if you ever do find that you're getting a mild interest in learning japanese, it's probably the best dictionary/translator to use (they finally added Digimon to it a year ago).Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Also, this link allows you to access a listing of every card the CT has, which is, at least, all the Battle Terminal and Alpha cards released so far. Personally, I went ahead and downloaded them all, and use Windows search to go through them, but that takes hours to complete.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:58, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Please see this. The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 04:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Taken care of. Lanate (talk) 06:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been around as much. Do you still want help with the cards or are KrytenKoro and you good enough for now? I was just about to start working on Digimon Next, but if there's something else that should be done first, can you tell me? Lanate (talk) 06:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) How are you going I've made a few articles slightly supporting taiora and davari Sandbox What are the functions of sandbox? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 08:54, 15 November 2008 (UTC) What is your opinion in a battle againts the VR Digimon versus the digidestined they reresent do you think they could do it alone. I know tai could but davis might be in trouble and takato might be able to pull it off if he goes crinsom gif .gif generally have a much-higher image quality than .jpg, and at least for me, are preferable when we have them. I'm organizing my pictures folder for all the Toei/Bandai images I have, and then will put it up as another zip file soon.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:36, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::I have them all organized, and even named correctly, in my computer (though some of them have duplicates I haven't chosen between yet). I can set up another megaupload link like I did last time, though I don't know where I'd put it. I also have a lot of the Japanese cards, which I definitely cannot put up as a public megaupload link - if you want, I can e-mail you the link once I set it up.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 09:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Wanted #Yes #Yes! #YES! #Oh god, oh god, yes! Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 22:15, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Fan Art Help me to delete . I will rename and reupload it. Thanks : ) ! The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 12:34, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :But, what should it be named correctly? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 12:44, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Ive been off line a little while Im going to complete the olympus 12 Hey Hey Thanks for the warm welcome!You like Takumi too? I don't know how to use talk pages I'm such an idiot lol. Lady Devimon :) Character songs Sounds perfect to me.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:36, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Opinions needed I need opinions on one of my crazy ideas here --Rad140 20:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Video vandalism Okay, according to Uberfuzzy, there is no way yet to completely lock out the anon from screwing with the videos. However, according to him they are not actually uploading new videos, but are able to screw with them by pressing the "revert to a previous version" button. Basically, as long as there is only one revision of the video, it should be safe, but if there is more than one, the anon is going to be a pissant about it. I'm going to replace Across The Tears, but in the future, if you need to revise a video, just delete it completely and reupload it. Thanks!Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 08:40, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :No, screw it, even that doesn't work. I guess we just need to semi- or full-protect all video articles when they are made. Thanks a bloody lot, wikia.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 08:49, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::F********K! Even full-protecting it doesn't keep IP's from reverting it, which I tested when I logged out. What the hell kind of system did wikia do?Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 08:51, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::I guess it's just a testament to that the whole video thing on wikia still needs work.---- "I was thinking we should try to remember what it was like when we were kids." "It's a different world now, Jack." "Yeah, I know." 17:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Music Videos How about pages with lyrics and translations? Lanate (talk) 09:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, if you linked them then it's all right. Probably create categories and then link to them? Since any articles will do the same thing anyway, if you don't want to add lyrics. Lanate (talk) 10:29, 14 April 2009 (UTC) k, so this is probably the best list (discography/links) that I found. There's also this (discography) and this (alternate download list). As you said, we should probably try to find any videos/tracks on YouTube first; then upload these links to YouTube ourselves if we can't find anything usable. I don't agree with posting links anywhere... i can guarantee it's copyright violation. It's one thing to give people videos to watch/listen the tracks once, but allowing them to download them would be an entirely different problem. ---- Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 22:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC)